megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Lilim
Lilim (リリム, Ririmu) is a demon in the series. History In Jewish folklore, lilin (or lilim) were dangerous creatures. They were said to be the children of Lilith by Samael, the angel of death. They are demons and are similar to succubi. Men feared the lilim for this reason and women also feared the lilim because it is believed that they kidnap children like their mother Lilith. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Night Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil's Colosseum: Genma Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Nocturne Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Night Race **Shin Megami Tensei Gaiten - Hato no Senki'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Night Race *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Pagan Order *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Night Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Moon Arcana / Night Order *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Moon Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Moon Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Devil Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Devil Arcana *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Night Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Fiend Race *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Femme Race *''Devil Survivor 2: Femme Race **Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' / Manga Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Lilim can evolve into Lilith through leveling up. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Lilim appear as support for Succubus in Shinjuku Babel's docks area and at night in Ikebukuro. They appear as enemies within the Hacked Chip μ instance. Lilim are one of the mountable demons obtainable in game and her mount animation is similar to that of Alice and Pixie's. It is possible to obtain a variant with an alternate appearance through a special double-fusion of Lilim and Alp with a plug-in obtained by turning in Essences of Yetzirah to the researcher in Babel's Cathedral. This variation is called Lilim the Little Demon. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Lilim is the first Persona of the Moon Arcana. It wears a different outfit from its demon counterpart along with crimson wings and tail. The Persona's stats grow evenly as it ranks up and if returned to the Velvet Room at MAX Rank, it will yield a Nerve Stone. The demon encountered in dungeons can be something of a danger due to its use of the Mudo spell and Charm status effects. Lilim begins appearing in the basement of the SEBEC Building. ''Persona 3'' Lilim is the lowest level Persona in the Devil Arcana. She is necessary to fuse Alice. Of note is a popular fusion that gives Lilim access to Agi, Bufu, Garu and Zio spells at the same time. By fusing a Pixie and Nekomata for a Forneus with Bufu (A fused or leveled up Forneus must be used for Lilim to inherit two skills), then fusing it with an Angel with Garu, then fusing the two together creates a Lilim that inherits Garu and Bufu (Lilim starts with Zio and Agi naturally). ''Persona 4'' A persona of the Devil Arcana, specializing in the element of Darkness. Lilim can be created by Fusion or awarded by Shuffle Time in either Yukiko's Castle or Steamy Bathhouse. ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' Lilim is one of the demons summoned by Hinako Kujou, and appears to be her demon of choice. Hinako orders her to catch Keita Wakui as he falls from the stairs in Festgate, "averting" his Death Clip. She then helps fend off the demons as the party searches for the hacker. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Electricity = Strong |Wind = - |Expel = - |Curse = - |Almighty = - |Poison = 100% |Paralyze = 100% |Stone = 100% |Strain = 100% |Sleep = 100% |Charm = 100% |Mute = 100% |Fear = 100% |Bomb = 100% |Rage = 100% |Skill1 = Zio |Skill2 = Mazio |Skill3 = Charm Strike |D-Skill1 = Media |D-Skill2 = Marin Karin |D-Skill3 = - |Item1 = Night Tail |Item2 = Life Stone |Item3 = Revival Bead |Password = Wqp6H905W8g3Ga03 Lacg%aB%GaByHaAF }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Electricity = - |Force = Null |Expel = - |Curse = - |Ailmentresistance = Resist: Sleep |Normalattack = Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1 = Dream Needle |Effect1 = Weak Gun damage to a single enemy, chance of inflicting Sleep |Cost1 = 9 MP |Level1 = Innate |Skill2 = Mana Gain |Effect2 = Increases maximum MP by 20% |Cost2 = Auto |Level2 = Innate |Skill3 = Mazan |Effect3 = Weak Force damage to all enemies |Cost3 = 11 MP |Level3 = 34 |Skill4 = Null Gun |Effect4 = Nullifies Gun attacks |Cost4 = Auto |Level4 = 36 |Requiredquest = Capture the Black Samurai }} ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Demon Persona ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' |DK= Nu |AL= - |NR= |MN= |Traits= Angry, Gloomy, Wise |Skill1= |Effect1= |Skill2= |Effect2= |Skill3= |Effect3= |Skill4= |Effect4= |Skill5= |Effect5= |Skill6= |Effect6= |Skill7= |Effect7= |Normal= ? |Rare= ? }} ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3 FES'' |Cost1= 5 SP |Effect1=25% chance of inflicting the Charm ailment on an enemy. |Level1= Innate |Skill2=Agi |Cost2= 3 SP |Effect2=Inflicts a small amount of Fire damage on one enemy. |Level2= Innate |Skill3=Zio |Cost3= 4 SP |Effect3=Inflicts a small amount of Electricity damage on one enemy. |Level3= Innate |Skill4=Rakukaja |Cost4= 6 SP |Effect4=Increases an ally's Defense for 3 turns. |Level4= 9 |Skill5=Mudo |Cost5= 6 SP |Effect5=25% chance of instant death from the power of Darkness to one enemy. |Level5= 11 |Skill6=Mazio |Cost6= 8 SP |Effect6=Inflicts a small amount of Electricity damage on all enemies. |Level6= 12 }} ''Persona 4'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Devil Survivor'' |Elec = Null |Force = - |Mystic = - |Skill1 = Mute Eyes* |Skill2 = Elec Dance* |Skill3 = - |Passive1 = Mana Bonus |Passive2 = Anti-Elec* |Passive3 = - |Human/Demon = Category:Devil Survivor Demons |FusedQuote = *yawn* I'm Lilim the Femme. Hmm, you're not bad looking. Maybe you're my type. *giggle* |FusingQuote = Huh!? I'm to be fused with another demon? *sigh* I'd rather have fused with you... }} ''Devil Survivor 2'' |Elec=Null |Force=-- |Mystic=-- |Racial=Devotion |Skill1=Sexy Gaze |Skill2=Fatal Strike |Skill3=-- |Passive1= Anti-Elec* |Passive2=-- |Passive3=-- |AucSkill1= Amrita* |AucSkill2= Zio* |AucSkill3= Elec Dance* |AucSkill4= Mazio* |AucSkill5=-- |AucSkill6=-- |AucPassive1= Grimoire* |AucPassive2= Dodge* |AucPassive3=-- |FusedQuote=I'm Lilim the Femme. I prefer energetic men, so try and stay cheerful, okay? |FusingQuote=That was pretty fun. I got my share and all. Bye now! }} Gallery Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Genma Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei Gaiten - Hato no Senki Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons